The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki: Champion of the Light
by Yierro Mansull
Summary: Discontinued. I'll be starting a new story, very soon.


**Hey, everyone. This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction, so please leave primarily positive reviews'! This story may have pairings', but I don't know yet. Please tell me what you think I should do! Like most author's, I won't respond to flamers, trolls, idiots', etc. Anyway, this isn't the best quality of writing around. I've been reading Naruto fan- fictions' for three years now, and just wanted to give it a try. Unlike most authors', I don't expect a lot of. I'll expect about 3 a chapter, but that's it. On with the story! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a crossover, of the last apprentice, and Naruto. Since this site doesn't have a section for this book, I will put it hear. I do not own any character's of Naruto, or the last apprentice seriesmanga/anime. All of those credits within this book, except those of my own creation, belong to the copyright owner's of said things. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once there was a child, a child that persevered through the impossible. He was said to be the champion of the gods, the champion of the light. This child was sent down, and born into a world of despair, fear, and sorrow. Shadows lurked in every corner, and demons walked in daylight, unnoticed to humanity. His chosen parent's were killed at birth, dying to protect him, knowing naught of the gods will. He was treated lower than even the worst of demons, he had to endure more than any mere mortal could ever bear. He was verbally abused to the edge of sanity, and beaten within an inch of his life. He somehow, by supernatural means, managed to keep his sanity, and not hate his life, or those that antagonized him. He lived a life of generosity, and died a death worthy of only the gods themselves. He did not die a fruitless death, he killed the fiend , the dark made flesh, named Lucifer by some, and called Satan by many, the devil himself. His death brought millennium's of peace, but at a great cost. He gave his own life, and the gods themselves wept. His life was fact, then story, then legend, then myth, then finally lost, or so was thought. This is his story, the story of 'the champion of the light', of 'the bane of the dark', of 'the fiend slayer', of 'the gods champion', this is the tail of Uzumaki Naruto, a human only by birth, and a god by origin. We start where his tail truly begins, where his tail started. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"The origins of a person matter not, they are nothing more than genetics. Despite this, humanity, by pure instinct, assume that origins are everything. They cannot distinguish fact, from lie, and thus, they are doomed, to the never ending cycle of hatred. Despite this, I have been sent by the gods themselves, to defend them, and to kill the greatest evil that has ever walked this earth. I am the champion of the light, and I will defeat the fiend, no matter the cost." <em>- Uzumaki Naruto, approximately one hour before his death, at the hands of Lucifer.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, the local Jinchuuriki of Konoha, was the tender age of three; yet, he was still hated, despised, and regularly beaten. Assassinations on him were sometimes attempted, but were halted, by none other than the Sandaime's ANBU, assigned to protect Naruto. He was a lonely child, having no companionship, besides that of the Sandaime, and himself. Despite this, he wore a mask, a mixture of stupidity, ignorance, and happiness. He had been recently kicked out of the orphanage, and thus, having nowhere else to go, was wandering the streets of Konoha, aimlessly, lifelessly, his mask finally cracking. His face was a mixture of sorrow, disappointment, shock, disbelief, and loneliness. He carried nothing with him, but the clothes on his back. He was roughly 3 feet, 5 inches, and 40 pounds. He had spikey blond hair, with streaks of red in it, and ocean blue eyes, black slits in the middle. Naruto was wearing used, torn, old brown shoes, damaged black shorts, and a dirty, partially destroyed white t-shirt. People were openly glaring at him, some spitting at his feet, others saying things, such as, 'Demon brat, why don't you just die?', 'Filthy demon spawn, you don't have the right to live!', 'You damn fox, go rot, from the depths of hell, where you came from!' The child paid no heed to these comments, simply ignoring them, and walking ahead, as if in a trance.<p>

Suddenly, and without warning, an empty sake bottle was thrown at him, hitting him straight in the head, and knocking him to the ground. "Tis' way, ya'll!" a gangster shouted.

"We've found ourselves a demon, now ain't we, boys?" the same Konoha thug exclaimed, his gang right behind him, numbering around seven.

Before Naruto knew what happened, he was on the ground, bleeding, and scraped. By the time that he had gotten up, the Konoha gangsters were surrounding him. They were all poorly dressed, obviously homeless, despite this; they had muscle, and wore sinister looks on their faces. The lead citizen, the one who had previously yelled at him, had a better appearance than the others. He had less clothing tears, less wounds, and had an air of arrogance around him. As soon as Naruto saw them, he knew that the situation was hopeless. What was a weak three year old, against eight, strong, middle aged men, in the prime of their life? "Now, now, lil' fox boy, did I say that ya could get up?" the leader inquired, roughly shoving Naruto back down. Once again, he landed face in the dirt, gaining more bruises, cuts, and scrapes. By now, a normal child would've been crying, but Naruto was far from normal. Being treated the way he had, this was nothing. He had been beaten within an inch of his life, and verbally abused to the edge of sanity. The gang approached the young boy, starting to throw verbal insults at him. Naruto simply stayed down, refusing to even acknowledge their mere presence. Seeing that the verbal insults' weren't looking, the gang turned to their leader. The stupidest of them all, suffering from brain damage, asked their leader, "Akio-sama, our abuse ain't working, now is t'? What d' ya s'pose tat' we do 'bout tat'?"

Akio now screamed at the man in rage, before punching him, straight in the jaw, thus causing the man's teeth to fall out. "Are ye a deaf idiot? I ALREADY TOLD YE, BEAT HIM! BEAT HIM, BEFORE T' ANBU CATCHES US, BASTARD!" the leader roared, picking his thug up, and squeezing his throat. Akio pulled a knife from his pocket, and gazed at him, a look of malice in his eyes. "Ye will die, and tis' will be a lesson, to all O' TOSE' TAT' OPPOSE ME!" he screamed in rage, laughing manically. The rest of the gang now looked at their leader, halting their verbal abuse, fear obvious on their faces. Aiko plunged the knife, deep into the unlucky man's throat. He twisted the knife, as blood, a gore ran free from the wound point, soaking his bare feet. He stopped holding the man, and pulled the knife out. The man dropped to the ground, gurgling, limbs moving lifelessly. "WHAT ARE YA IDIOT'S DOIN'? GET BACK T' WORK!" as Aiko said that, the men pulled out knives of their own, moving in on the demon container. Naruto could hear the men approaching, as his body started shaking uncontrollably, struggling to keep sobs in his throat. The six remaining men, now armed, ran at Naruto, preparing to attack. They beat him, as the sobs finally broke free, slash upon slash, kick upon kick, and punch, upon punch. This went on for what seemed like days, to young Naruto, but in reality, it was simply hours. Finally, beaten unconscious, the leader shouted, "Back off, boys. I've got me some work t' get done, now, ain't I?" The thugs, still terrified from their leader's previous action, backed off silently, putting their knifes away. By now, a large crowed of Konoha citizens had gathered, too overjoyed of seeing Naruto beaten unconscious, to see that a man had been murdered, in cold blood. Aiko slowly approached Naruto, as the citizens cheered him on, 'Kill the demon, finish him off, for good!' they all cried, oblivious to the fact, that he had other intentions, than just killing Naruto. He now stood above Naruto, before kicking him, so that he was face up. He crouched down, pulled up Naruto's shirt, slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, and put some of his chakra, into the boy's small body. Instantly, the desired effect happened. A seal appeared on Naruto's stomach, as he grinned in triumph, pulling out a seal brush. At this time, every single one of the Konoha citizens' was confused. They thought that the man was a hero, a gentleman of the highest class, sent by Kami herself, to kill the demon. They didn't even consider the fact that he was a pedophile. While that was their train of thought, their thoughts' were far from true. In reality, he was simply loosening the seal, making more of the Kyuubi's yokai pour into Naruto's chakra system, changing his appearance, and forcing Naruto to meet the Kitsune, for the first time.

When Naruto woke up in a dark sewer, he immediately knew that something was long. The last thing he remembered was being beaten, until stars danced across his vision, and then, everything went black.

Aiko, having finished his job, got up, and started walking away, as the Konoha citizens' stopped cheering. "Boys, ya'll beta' finish tat' demon off now, fore' he wakes up, ya'll hear me?" the leader queried, glaring at them all. They all nodded, before pulling their knife's out, once again. They slowly approached Naruto, this time, moving in for the kill.

Naruto was aimlessly following his instincts', as he was unconsciously going passed unfamiliar corridors, corners, and twists. Slowly, after about half an hour of walking, he sensed something sinister, something barbaric, and something ancient. As Naruto turned the final corner, he walked into a room, roughly 1000, by 1000 feet. There was a cage, and behind that cage, laid something that chilled Naruto, to the very core. He halted, before trotting on. He stopped, around 10 feet from the massive cage. "Greetings, human," a voice boomed out, as a body made itself known. Exactly nine hundred, and eighty five feet tall, stood a Kitsune fox, with red fur, red, slitted eyes, and nine tails, swinging peacefully behind it. "H-h-h-el-l-lo-o?" Naruto answered, unsure if he was dreaming, or was awake, inside somewhere.

"I assume, that you have not been told of me, human. In that regard, I shall have to explain myself…" the fox said, his voice becoming neutral.

Naruto, unsure of what was going on, simply nodded, and sat down.

"I am the Kyuubi, human. With a swipe of my tail, I could level mountains. With a swipe of my tail, I could cause tsunamis. My name is Kurama, and I am the strongest, of all biju. The biju, better known as tailed beasts, were the aftermath, of the legendary battle, between my father, the sage of the six paths, and my origin, the ten tails. This battle became fact, then story, then legend, then myth, and then lost, to the sands of time. Originally, the sage of the six paths split the ten tails power among the tailed beasts, giving me half, and splitting the other half, with the one, through eight tails. I have nearly tripled my strength, over the millennium's, that I have wandered this planet, in human form. You are my third container, and I am sealed within you. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was my second container, and when I was released from her, I was controlled, by a wretched Sharingan, and forced to attack your village. Your father, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed me within you, at the cost of his own life. Your mother died, shortly after childbirth." The Kyuubi fell silent, allowing Naruto to digest this information. He started shaking, then begun crying, then sobbing. "M-m-y fath-th-e-r-r was t-t-h-e-e Yon-da-da-ime?" Naruto stuttered, attempting to stop sobbing. "That is correct, human. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and you are my container." Kurama said, feeling the smallest amount of sympathy possible, for Naruto.

"I believe it is time to explain, the other reason that I called you here. A day in here is a mere second outside. While we speak, your enemies are closing in on you. Thus, I must make you undergo a permanent physical change, as your body is far, far too young to handle anything above the initial transformation of my power."

Naruto nodded, "W-what will happen t-to me, Kurama?"

"You will have to wait, human, for now, take my power, and follow your instincts…"

He saw red chakra leak through the cage, then start to move towards him, and go into his body. He felt a searing pain, worse than any he had ever felt before, and then everything shattered, and he was once again in the real world.

By now, the thugs were a few feet away from Naruto, and Aiko's lieutenant, Masato, was in the lead, the five remaining thugs behind him. _'Maybe we could kill Aiko, instead of the boy? We all have 16 inch knives, he has a 12… We outnumber him, but, he has ninja training… it doesn't matter, we'll kill him anyway...' _Aiko said in thought, putting his hand up. The other thugs immediately stopped, looking curiously at the co-leader. "Men, attack Ai-" Masato didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Aiko instantly appeared behind him, shoving his foot long knife in Masato's stomach, before twisting it, pulling it out, and jumping back. Masato fell to the ground, vomiting, and struggling to breath. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Aiko yelled, spitting out a ball of massive flames. Masato released a blood curdling scream, before his body was burned into ashes. Immediately, two things happened. Two thugs ran at Aiko, and all of the Konoha citizens fled. Aiko stared at the men approaching him, before attaching ninja wire to his knife, and throwing it. It missed, going behind the men's backs. They both halted momentarily, laughing, before once again, they resumed their run. Aiko pulled the blade back, and it hit, and went through the smaller man's lungs. As the blade made a dirty wound, the man feel, gurgling, trying to speak, failing, his voice coming out in rasps. Blood and guts fell out, as he fell over onto his knees, and hit the ground. Quickly making more hand seals, Aiko shouted, "Fire Style: Dual Fire Ball's!" immediately, two balls of flame came out of his mouth, hitting the still approaching thug, and the dying thug. They, just like their true leader, became naught more than ashes. Aiko pointed to one of the three remaining thugs, "Yuu, ye have been promoted t' Lieutenant! Now kill tat' boy, fore' I kill ya'll!" The thugs, now sweating, nodded, and all formed a circle around the boy. "Kill him!" Yuu shouted, pointing his knife at the boy. The two thugs nodded, before moving in for the kill.

Suddenly, a wave of red chakra rushed from Naruto's body, knocking the three thugs back, as he slowly got up, his dull canines becoming fangs, and his sharp nails becoming claws. His hair became completely red, his chakra merging with the Kyuubi's yokai, causing an equivalent amount of chakra, and yokai to be in his chakra system, and his sun-kissed skin, becoming pale. His already spikey hair became even spikier, his baby fat disappearing, blue eyes becoming red, whisker marks becoming more pronounced, and his ears becoming pointed, like that of an elves. Finally, his torn, damaged white t-shirt was shredded. A massive spiral of red chakra sprung to life, going into the sky, circling around him. What looked like a fox head appeared, glaring down at the men, before disappearing, along with the spiral of red chakra. Naruto, now completely standing, yet, slightly hunched over, roared in anger, struggling to not lose control to the chakra, and his emotions. _'Let your emotions leak away, human. Let them flow away, like water into the ground. Then, and only then, will you be in control of my power. If you cannot do this yet, let me take over, and I will rid you of these pathetic thugs…' _Kurama said telepathically, shocking Naruto.

He did as he was advised, and while still struggling, could focus enough, to see that his senses were enhanced. Following his instincts, once again, he roared, this time, the roar of a predator, and an aura of red chakra appeared around him. He disappeared in a blur, slowing down halfway to his targets, barley able to be seen. While he knew that the Kyuubi's chakra enhanced his senses, changed his appearance, and gave him amazing powers, his three year old body could only handle so much. He appeared behind the thugs, and slashed his claws at the new Lieutenants' back, shredding skin, bone, and organs. Yuu screamed, in shock, pain, and disbelief, before broken bones fell out of his back, blood leaked through, and he fell over, dead, before he even hit the ground. The other two thugs continued running, oblivious to their leaders' death. Naruto momentarily lost control, as Kurama took over, and shot a wave of pure, invisible yokai, shown only by the air around it. It hit dead on, splitting the two thug's bodies' cleanly in half. Naruto fell over panting, the red aura disappearing, and his senses becoming temporarily dulled. Aiko, having seen all of this, grinned in triumph. Now, the entire village would be killed, just as soon as he knocked the child unconscious, and broke the seal.

Aiko released his gravity seals, as 100 pounds of invisible weights were removed from his body, and disappeared in a blur, obviously slower than Naruto's almost invisible speed. Before Naruto could react, Aiko appeared above him, putting chakra into his foot, and kicked him, straight into the ground. The sound of bones cracking, breaking, and being torn apart could be heard, as stone was blown away, and Naruto was in a five foot hole. He immediately fell unconscious, as Kurama took over.

"**Pathetic human, you shall now die." **Kurama said, forcing more of his chakra to leak through the seal.

Instantly, the red aura reappeared, this time thicker, and wilder. Aiko's eyes widened, obviously not planning this far ahead. He screamed in rage, nobody, not even someone stronger than him, could threaten him like that!

"First Gate: Gate of Opening!" instantly, his muscle restraints were released, their maximum potential realized.

"Second Gate: Gate of Healing!" his stamina was restored, and increased two fold.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life!" Aiko screamed in pain, as his skin became red, his abilities increasing, and veins becoming defined.

Aiko knew that this was the end for him; he had been taking medicine for years, as his body slowly decayed, from the deadly disease he had caught. By the third gate, he could foretell his own death, as he felt his heart beginning to stop. He was an ex-elite Jounin, however, and he wouldn't go down without a fight! Deciding to forsake his life, he went to his limits.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!" his speed, and power increased fivefold, as he went to the last gate that he was capable of opening.

"**Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit!" **his speed and power, once again, increased six fold of his normal abilities. He grunted, pulling out a pill from the depths of his pocket. He swallowed it whole, as the sixth gate was forcibly opened. A green aura appeared around him, produced by his sweat.

He knew that he had slacked off in the last thirty years, scum bagging down to high genin level. By the third gate, he was high Chuunin. Right now, he was about mid Jounin, borderline high Jounin. He knew that he was nowhere near his peak of borderline Kage level, but this was temporary, and he would be low-mid Jounin level, when the effects of the pill wore off, thus closing the sixth gate.

Knowing that this was his last chance, he ran at Kurama, grunting, as his muscles tore. The possessed Naruto blocked a punch, before falling back from the force. Aiko appeared on the side of Kurama, kicking his body into the dirt. Kurama, knowing that he had no other choice, pulled out the maximum amount of chakra, that the seal would currently allow. The red aura thickened, as yokai started appearing on Kurama's small body, absorbing the aura. Before long, transparent red chakra was around Naruto, coating him, a single tail behind him, and chakra fox ears above his head.

"**Kitsune Jutsu: Eight Gates Disruption!" **Kurama muttered, watching as Aiko's green aura disappeared, and two of his gates' closed, putting him at high Chuunin, low Jounin level borderline. While Aiko was damaged, so was Kurama. He had lost his tail, and the faintest trace of a red aura could be seen around him.

Aiko, deciding that he could no longer win, put all of his chakra into his head, and threw a punch at Kurama, attempting to unbalance him.

Kurama blocked Aiko's last resort punch, before throwing Aiko back, and appearing behind him. He pulled his arm back, and twisted it, before digging his claws deep in. Kurama smiled cruelly, before jumping into the air, doing a flip, putting yokai into his foot, and brought it down, hitting Aiko straight in the head. The following scream was inhuman, making the already approaching ANBU ninja move even faster. As blood, brains, and bodily fluids spilled out, Kurama kneeled down, put Yokai into a jutsu, and muttered **"Kitsune Jutsu: Body Annihilation," **the desired affect happened, and the body was burned. As the ANBU arrived, Kurama released his control on Naruto, and his body fell to the ground, making a resounding _thunk _sound.

So, tell me what you thought. This took me two days, and was somewhat short. If I get three reviews, I'll post another chapter. I edited this some, and added three hundred words in thirty minutes. Tell me if you say any grammar mistakes. Bye!


End file.
